superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Enhanced Body
The power to possess physical abilities enhanced beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Lesser version of Supernatural Body. Also Called *Advanced Body/Fitness *Enhanced Fitness Capabilities The user's physical abilities are above natural members of their species in that verse, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger and overall superior to fellow members of their species, without being obviously supernatural. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Accuracy *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Health *Enhanced Leap *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Muscle Usage *Enhanced Recovery *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Regeneration *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Stride *Enhanced Structure *Enhanced Survivability Levels *Peak Human Body - User is at the highest natural physical condition that a human can reach. *''Enhanced Body'' - User's physical condition may be augmented, but not to supernatural levels. *Supernatural Body - User is blatantly more physically powerful than other members of their species. *Absolute Body - The ultimate type, the user has no limits to their physical abilities. Associations *Accelerated Muscle Development *Body Manipulation *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Potential *Flawless Coordination *Support Powers Limitations *User may develop a superiority complex which can lead to underestimating opponents. *May include enhanced nutrition requirements. *Lack of mental enhancements may cause problems. Known Users *Cakehole Piss (TF2 Freak) *Creepy Medic (TF2 Freak) *Defender (TF2 Freak) *Gladius (TF2 Freak) *Handsome Rogue (TF2 Freak) *Karate Sniper (TF2 Freak) *Madic (TF2 Freak) *Majime Kangohei/Mender (TF2 Freak) *Nemesis (TF2 Freak) *Ninjineer (TF2 Freak) *Piss Cakehole (TF2 Freak) *Polish Soldier (TF2 Freak) *Private Funnyman (TF2 Freak) *Projektor (TF2 Freak) *Saya (TF2 Freak) *Scombine (TF2 Freak) *Sodeanator (TF2 Freak) *Soul Scout (TF2 Freak) *Takeshi Ōnamazu/Reaper (TF2 Freak) *Team Killer (TF2 Freak) *Troopers (TF2 Freak) Gallery Creepy Medic.jpg|Creepy Medic’s (TF2 Freak) fitness is at a high level. Defender.png|After some time of technologically enhancing himself further after the Mastermind Vagineer and Dr. Schadenfreude’s defeat, Defender (TF2 Freak) had obtained a greater fitness beyond peak Human levels, at least mainly in terms of defence power. His durability, tolerance, and stamina is enhanced further to resist damage, tolerate stressful situations, and last for a really long time greater than that of peak Humans. Handsome Rogue.png|Handsome Rogue's (TF2 Freak) fitness is average for a Metahuman. Karate Sniper.png|Karate Sniper’s (TF2 Freak) fitness is moderately high. Collection wise, he has Enhanced Strength, Reflexes, and Leap. Madic.png|Following his mutation into a monster, Madic's (TF2 Freak) fitness was augmented to a moderate level. Mender.png|Even though he’s a spiritual being, Majime Kangohei/Mender’s (TF2 Freak) fitness is at an average level. Nemesis.png|Despite being a supernatural entity in terms of his own physiology, Nemesis’ (TF2 Freak) stamina, strength, durability, and speed, are all beyond the peak human level threshold, allowing him to go up against weaker enemies several times more easier. Piss Cakehole.png|Piss Cakehole (TF2 Freak) has average fitness... Cakehole Piss.jpg|...and so does Cakehole Piss. Private Funnyman.jpg|Private Funnyman (TF2 Freak) has above average fitness. Projektor.png|Being a Metahuman, Projektor’s (TF2 Freak) fitness is beyond peak human levels, with the exception being his toughness and resilience. While he may have Enhanced Strength, he possibly has certain others as well while the defensive sub-powers are left out of the equation. Pyre.png|As a normal Demon, Pyre's (TF2 Freak) physical conditioning is moderate, allowing him to withstand weak to moderately powerful attacks, as well as most abilities that are of average power as well, being strong enough to viciously pummel and dismember his enemies with little effort, and finally, he can endure physical pain and stress much better than a peak Human does. Saya Enhanced Strength.png|Saya’s (TF2 Freak) fitness is beyond the exact level whenever a standard Human being reaches to peak human abilities through strenuous training, being able to lift much heavier objects that require an enhanced level of strength to carry, withstand damage greater than that of peak Humans, can dodge much faster incoming attacks with little effort, and can also fight for a really long period of time before showing signs of fatigue. Moreover, she can also boost her fitness abilities via her Super Form and Rage Form. Sodeanator.png|Sodeanator’s (TF2 Freak) can perform feats like ripping off limbs from his victims. Soul Scout.png|Soul Scout’s (TF2 Freak) fitness for a Shinigami is outstanding. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries